I'm There When it Matters
by just-ask-me-to-stay
Summary: As we all know I suck at Summary's. Six months after Andy and Luke break up, but what happens when Andy meets someone else and he's not who she thought he was? Will Sam be there for her? Sam x Andy fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm BAAACKK! I was going to take a break from writing but my fingers kept twitching every time they got near a computer. So here's my newest story. I hope you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you but in case you didn't know I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Andy sat in the lounge with Traci watching the hockey game on the big screens around the room.

"I don't get why we couldn't just go to the penny." Traci mumbled as she took the last sip of beer.

"I'm just tired of going to the penny." Andy stated.

"Tired of going to the penny or tired of seeing Luke and Jo?"

"I do not care about seeing them, good for them; they finally figured it out and are getting married." Andy rambled.

"It's been six months McNally. When are you going to make your moves on Swarek?" Traci said glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

Andy felt the blush rising in her cheeks. "Trace, Sam has a girlfriend."

"So? They aren't serious, he never brings her out. She's more of a booty call then anything."

"Nice Traci." Andy sassed.

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles as the team scored the winning goal. Andy smiled and threw her hands up in the air in celebrating as she held out both hands to high five Traci. Andy got up and grabbed their cups to go get refills.

"What can I get for ya?" the bartender asked Andy.

"Whatever's on draft, two of them please" Andy smiled before turning around and leaning on the counter. The bartender tapped her on the shoulder and held out the beers.

"How much?" she asked

"Don't worry about it. The guy over their asked to put it on his tab." The bartender said pointing to a guy at one of the tables who was staring right at her. He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt, he was well shaven and had the bangs of his hair spiked up. Andy couldn't deny that he was attractive. He smiled at her and held up his full beer and her before taking a sip. Andy did the same and mouthed 'thanks' as she headed back to the table.

"Who was that?" Traci asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No clue" Andy laughed "he bought our drinks though!"

"Well, two points for anonymous hottie!" Traci laughed as they clinked glasses and took a gulp rather than a sip.

"Anonymous hottie coming our way at 6 o'clock! I'm going to make myself scarce and hit the bathroom." Traci said as she hopped off the bar stool smiling at the man who had approached the table.

"Hey" he said taking Traci's seat.

"Hey, Thanks for the drinks" Andy smiled.

"Gave me an excuse to talk to the prettiest girl in the room." He smiled, teeth in show.

Andy felt her cheeks getting warm and brought the beer to her lips in attempt to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Liam" he said holding his hand out to her.

"Andy" she smiled taking his hand and shaking it, taking in note of how soft his hands were.

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled again, looking past her quickly before looking in her eyes. "Listen, I'm here with some work guys and their heading out, unfortunately being my ride. But I'd love to give you my number and take you out." He smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that." Andy said handing him his phone. He took it from her and typed his name and number in.

"Give me a call tomorrow" he said as he got off the bar stool and handed her phone back and walked away.

* * *

Andy slipped into the passenger seat of the squad and handed Sam his coffee without a word. He didn't even hear her breathe. He watched as she shakingly brought the cup to her lips and took a sip.

Sam took a sip of his and placed it in the cup holder. He put the keys in the ignition and started it, he backed out of the parking space and pulled onto the streets. They drove in silence for a couple minutes before Sam pulled up to a red light.

"Little quiet today aren't we McNally? No good morning for your favorite partner?" Sam smirked looking her way, fingers drumming the steering wheel to a beat she didn't know.

"Stop" she said closing her eyes and resting her head on the head rest.

"And grouchy!" Sam laughed as the light turned green and he accelerated.

"I'm just tired." She sighed looking out the window. Andy reached in her pocket and pulled out two little red pills, she popped them in her mouth as she washed it down with coffee.

"Late night? I didn't see you at the penny." Sam said curiously.

"That's because I didn't go to the penny." Andy said simply.

"Where were you?"

"Can you not interrogate me for five seconds and just be quiet?" Andy said irritated.

"Anything for you McNally." Sam said returning his gaze to the road ahead of him.

After a couple minutes of driving Andy took a deep breath and another. Sam watched as she paled and licked her lips a couple times between breathes.

"If you hurl in this car McNally, I swear I will not be helping you clean it up" Sam joked looking over at her as she closed her eyes.

"Pull over" she said quietly, if Sam hadn't been watching her he wouldn't have heard her. "Now Sam!" she yelled. Sam quickly turned to the alley and before he had it in park Andy jumped out running behind the squad not wanting him to watch her empty her stomach. She didn't realize he had gotten out with her until she felt him rubbing her back encouraging her to 'let the demons out' he had laughed. Andy blushed as she stood back up from being hunched over. Sam handed her a napkin and wiped her hair out of her face as she wiped her mouth.

"Thanks" Andy said.

"What's a Thursday without a hung over partner?" Sam smiled as he rounded the squad and got in the drivers seat. He handed Andy a bottle of water to wash out her mouth.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Sam said checking his watch, he noticed Andy shake her head and he pulled in front of the dinner they usually went too.

"I don't know if I can eat, the thought of it makes me want to puke again."

"Well you can't puke because you just puked everything in your system up." Sam smiled as he held the door to the diner open for her.

"Sorry you had to see that" Andy blushed as she slid across from him in the booth. The waitress came up with coffee and asked if they were having the usuals.

"Not the first time I've witnessed someone throw up. I have a strong stomach." Sam grinned. Andy couldn't help the blush that creeped in her cheeks at the memory of what he hands running up and down his strong torso felt like. Strong was true.

"So where did you go last night?" Sam asked as he rested his hands under the table.

"I went to a lounge downtown with Traci to watch the game." She said stirring the cream and sugar in her coffee.

"What's wrong with the penny? We watched the game there too." Sam said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just tired of the penny" Andy shrugged.

"Tired of the penny or tired of Callaghan and Jo?" Sam asked as the waitress set down a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Andy and Toast and eggs in front of Sam.

"Why does every one keep thinking that?" Andy sighed as she poured syrup over her pancakes.

"Who's everyone?"

"Traci said the same thing to me last night. I honestly don't care." She said stuffing pancakes in her mouth and looking out the window.

"It's okay to care." Sam said reaching over and grabbing a piece of bacon, popping it in his mouth. They usually picked off each other's plates, neither of them really minded.

"Well I don't." Andy said swiping a piece of his toast, taking a bite before placing it back down on his plate.

"Okay, sorry I said something" Sam said as he stuffed some eggs in his mouth.

"How's Lilly?" Andy asked, she really didn't want to know about Sam's relationship, or whatever she was to him, but she was curious to find out if they were still seeing each other. It was something she asked every other day. She noticed Sam shift uncomfortably.

"She's fine." Sam said busying his mouth with his toast.

"Good to hear." Andy said quietly looking down at her plate. They ate in silence both stealing food off each other's plate.

"Thanks for this, I feel a lot better now" Andy said as she patted her stomach. Sam was grateful she wasn't one of those girls who was afraid to eat in front of men. He had taken Lilly to dinner once and she ordered a salad.

"Anytime" Sam smiled as he pulled out his debit card and flagged down the waitress.

"I got it Sam" Andy said pulling out her debit card.

"Nonsense McNally, I got it" Sam smiled as the waitress handed him the debit machine.

"Thanks" Andy smiled as she shrugged her jacket on. Sam grabbed his receipt and grabbed his jacket, placing his hand on the small of Andy's back guiding her out. They climbed into the squad car and started driving around the city. They sat in a comfortable silence both caught up in thoughts.

Truthfully, Sam didn't mind buying things for Andy, he loved doing it. Even if it was the over-priced coffee from Starbuck's she loves.

Andy sat in the seat and couldn't help but feel content. She liked spending time with Sam even if they were just sitting in silence.

Both their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Andy's phone. She pulled it out and didn't recognize the number.

"McNally." Andy said swiping the phone screen and placing it to her ear.

"I hope it's Andy McNally" a deep voice said.

"Yes this is who's this?" Andy asked, noticing Sam glance her way.

"Liam, we met last night at the lounge."

"Oh hey Liam how are you?" Andy asked noticing Sam's hands grip the steering wheel, she turned down the volume on her phone so Sam couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. She felt uncomfortable making a date with Sam sitting right beside her.

"I'm great, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow so I could take you out on a real date."

"Um, no I'm not busy. What did you have in mind?" she asked turning to the window in attempt to a private conversation.

"I was thinking the new Greek place on Dundas? Say seven thirty?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." Andy said ending the call and adding the contact.

"So, hot date tomorrow?" Sam asked avoiding her gaze.

"I guess" Andy shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Who's the guy? Do I know him?" Sam asked curiously still avoiding her.

"No you don't know him and we'll see how the date goes before I give any details." Andy said putting her phone in her vest pocket. She noticed Sam's knuckles going white as she spoke, which only made the knot in her stomach bigger, she couldn't decide if it was guilt or excitement.

* * *

**I'm really excited and nervous to see what you guys think. Leave me a review please and thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**WOW! You guys are so amazing. You sure know how to flatter a girl. I'm so excited that you guys are excited to see where this story is going... I'm not going to lie it get's kind of dark... this idea popped in my head and I had to go with it. Here's the next chapter though. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rookie Blue But I did hear it got renewed for a sixth season...

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Andy stepped out of her condo and locked the door. With the help of Traci, who was stuck at work, via face-time Andy was able to create the perfect outfit. She was wearing her dark denim jeans with the white stitching, a white laced shirt and grey booties completed with her new light brown leather jacket she bought a couple weeks ago but had yet to wear.

She walked the 10 minutes to the restaurant to see Liam standing in the entrance.

"Andy, hey" Liam said holding the door open for her and looking her up and down. "You look amazing." He said in awe.

Andy blushed, all of sudden feeling self conscious as he stared at her. "Thank you" she said as she took a look at him. He was freshly shaven, wearing black jeans and black dress shoes complete with a blue button up. "You don't look too bad yourself" She took note that even in her heels he was still a couple inches taller than her, same height as Sam, _wait why am I thinking about Sam? _Andy thought, giving her head a shake.

"Thank you, how about we get a table?" Liam said after he finished gawking at her.

"Sounds great" Andy said bringing her purse higher on her shoulder.

"Table for two, under Liam McBride" he said to the hostess.

She grabbed two menus and asked them to follow her. She led them to a secluded table and Liam helped her take her jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair as she sat down she felt him push her chair in. He rounded the table and sat down. The waitress came up and introduced herself.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" the red-headed waitress asked.

"I'll have a scotch, Andy?" Liam asked

"I'll have a beer please" Andy smiled as she opened the menu. "Wow everything looks great." Andy said as she breezed down the pages.

"I agree, this was a great decision." He smiled as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"What do you do for work?" Andy asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Divorce Lawyer" he said putting down his scotch.

"Oh wow, that must be..." Andy trailed off not knowing the right word.

"It's good. But it has its hard cases, ones with kids are the worst" Liam said. "What about you Andy? What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a cop" Andy said proudly.

"No kidding! I like a girl that packs a little heat" he winked. Andy looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "How long?"

"Just about three years" Andy said.

"That's exciting. Have you always wanted to be a cop?"

"Yeah, it's the only thing I knew. I spent most days after school at the station because my dad was a cop, homicide detective actually." Andy said taking a sip of the ice cold beer.

"Wow, that's so cool. What about your mom, what does she do?" Liam asked and Andy stiffened.

"My mom's not around." Andy said simply and shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry." Liam said sincerely.

"It's cool" Andy reassured.

"If it helps, I didn't know my parents. Been in foster care since before I could remember." Liam smiled.

"Well you seem to have come out great for being in foster care." Andy said thinking about how Sam was in foster care. _Andy! Quick damn thinking of Sam! _Andy thought taking another big sip of beer.

They chatted about their lives and hobbies while they ate their food and had a couple more drinks. Andy looked at her watch and saw that it was close to ten o'clock. She had promised Traci that she would come to the penny to fill her in on the details of her date.

"I've had a great time." Andy said as he finished paying the bill. "Thank you"

"The pleasure was all mine." Liam said as he hailed a cab for her. "I'd love to see you again."

"I'd like that as well" Andy smiled as he reached down to brush some hair out of her face and cupped the one side. He looked in her eyes as he inched closer to her, his lips just centimeters away from hers, her breath hitched and she closed her eyes and he closed the distance between them resting a hand on her waist, the kiss was innocent, and didn't go long before she pulled apart.

"Thank you again" Andy said as she climbed in the cab and told the cabbie where to go.

* * *

Sam sat at the table holding a scotch in his hand listening to Jerry and Oliver argue about who was going to win the next hockey game. He glanced over at the rookie table to see all of them present except Andy. His eyes drifted to the other side of the bar where Luke was sitting, his arms around Jo. He shook his head looking down, what an idiot he was for cheating on Andy then attempting to lie about it. He had lost all respect he had for the detective, which wasn't a lot to begin with.

His eyes drifted to the door as it opened, feeling a light breeze. His breath hitched as he saw Andy walk in and look around. Her eyes met Sam's and she blushed, looking at the ground. She walked their way and stopped when Oliver whistled low.

"Wow McNally, what's the occasion? Hot date?" he laughed as Jerry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Something like that yeah." Andy blushed pushing her hair behind her ear and pointing to the rookie table. "I gotta go" she said as she started walking.

"Give me the deets!" Traci squealed before Andy had a chance to sit down.

"It was good." Andy said shrugging off her jacket.

"Good? That's it?" Gail asked as she sipped her beer.

"I mean, it was a cliché first date" Andy laughed nervously glancing at Sam who downed the last of his drink and stood up, putting his jacket on as he held his phone to his ear. Andy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously in her gut as she watched him walk out, wondering if he was going to see Lilly. Andy grasped the cool beer bottle between her hands and sighed softly.

"Did you kiss him?" Dov asked

"He kissed me" Andy replied

"Are you going to see him again?!" Traci asked excitingly.

"Maybe, I'm not sure" Andy laughed nervously.

"Why wouldn't you? He sounds great!" Gail said

"I don't know." Andy said quietly, looking over at Sam's empty seat.

* * *

"Serve, Protect and Keep your eyes open today!" Frank said as he dismissed parade. Andy walked to the coffee machine and grabbed two cups, filling both with coffee and stirring cream and sugar into one. She walked to the squad Sam was leaning on and said hello to the passing officers.

Sam looked like he was in rough shape this morning, he had his sunglasses on and his hair was messed up. Signature hung over Swarek look.

"Late night?" Andy asked as she handed him the coffee.

"Something like that." Sam mumbled taking the coffee.

"You weren't even at the penny that late" Andy said as he handed her the keys. "I'm driving?" Andy said surprised.

"Don't act so surprised McNally. I let you drive." Sam said climbing in the passenger seat.

"Rarely" Andy said climbing in the drivers and starting the ignition.

"So how was your date?" Sam asked, he really didn't care but he was curious to see if she would be seeing him again. When Sam had left the penny last night Lilly had called to see if he wanted to come over but he didn't want company or to be anyone's company. He went home and poured himself a scotch, he lost track after glass number eight and had woken up at the sound of his phone ringing, and sporting a sore back from sleeping on his couch.

"It was good." Andy said.

"Where did he take you?" Sam asked.

"The new Greek restaurant on Dundas." Andy said keeping her eyes on the road in front of her even though they were stopped at a red light.

"How was it?"

"Great. Good" Andy said smiling softly as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw one new text.

**_'_****_Had a great time last night, can I see you again tonight?' _**Liam had written. Sam watched as Andy smiled and typed back before the light turned green.

* * *

Four speeding tickets later and a DUI, Andy and Sam were standing in line at Starbucks waiting for their coffees. Andy leaned against the counter looking at the artwork of local artist's on the wall when she noticed one by the door she really liked. She walked closer to observe the painting and noticed the authors name and the price of the picture on the wall, she noted it in the back of her head and thought about coming back to pick it up after shift.

"Andy, here's your coffee" Sam said as he handed her, her venti caramel macchiato. Andy placed a lid on it and handed one to Sam, they started walking out of the store when a woman on her laptop in the corner caught her attention, Andy slowed enough for Sam to bump into her, him not paying attention, he followed her gaze to the older woman in the corner who looked up and the sound of the door dinging.

"Hey Mom!" the boy said rounding the table, he looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. The woman got up and hugged him as he sat at the table with her. Sam observed the look of hurt and disappointment on Andy's face.

"Are we going?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Andy said gaining control of her emotions and walking out the door. She handed the keys to Sam and slid into the passenger seat, feeling too distracted to drive.

"So who was that?" Sam asked as he pulled into traffic.

"No one important." Andy said placing her coffee in the cup holder next to Sam's.

"You know I can read you like a book right?" Sam said glancing at her.

"It was my mother. And I guess my brother." Andy said calmly.

"Oh" Sam said as he watched the emotions flicker across her face.

"How crazy is that? I haven't seen my mother in fifteen years and she has a whole new life and a whole new family. All this time I thought I was an only child but I have a brother?" Andy said, normally, she wouldn't share this much but with Sam it was different; she could tell him things she wouldn't even tell Traci.

"I'm sorry Andy." Sam said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to talk if you need me."

Andy nodded slightly and looked out the window lost in thoughts.

* * *

**There we have it, it would be pretty cool if you guys left me a review :) I love hearing what you have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Third Chapter in and I already have 50 followers. This story took off more then I expected it to! I know a lot of you hate reading stories when Sam and Andy aren't together, I do too, but its so much fun to write when they aren't a couple, mostly because of the tension and how jealous we can make them! Thanks so much for being so supportive. The Rookie Blue Fandom is amazing and I'm so glad I found it!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Rookie Blue!

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

"That movie was horrible" Andy laughed as Liam walked her up the walkway to her condo.

"Come on it wasn't that bad" Liam bargained. Andy cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Okay, it was bad" he laughed.

They stood in silence for a couple seconds as Andy fiddled with the keys in her hand.

"So, this is me" Andy said pointing to her door.

"Right, well I had a great time again tonight" Liam said as he took a step closer to Andy, his hand resting against her hip.

"Me too, but next time, I will pick the movie" Andy giggled. They had been seeing each other for a couple weeks and things were going great.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Liam said as he leaned in closer brushing his nose against hers.

"You say that every time" Andy said breathless, his lips touched hers and the kiss started out the same it had all the other nights but after a couple seconds she felt his tongue brush against hers and he deepened the kiss. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She broke the kiss away quickly as she fiddled with getting the right key in the door. She pushed it open and he followed her in closing his behind her. She pushed him against it as he pushed off her jacket, his mouth still glued to hers. Andy left her fingers lingering at the hem of his shirt before moving her hands underneath it. She had to admit, he seemed to be in great shape, and before she knew it they were both standing in her doorway shirtless. Liam ran his hands down her side before placing his hands under the curve of her ass lifting her up as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. She giggled slightly and returned to kissing him.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning as the sun was shining through her window. The clock read 6:30am and she had to leave for work in an hour. She felt Liam's arm around her waist and turned to face him. He sighed softly and yawned opening his eyes.

"Morning" he said, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Good Morning" Andy said as she felt his arm tighten around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked after placing a kiss on her lips.

"Great, you?"

"Wonderful" Liam smiled.

"I hate to leave this bed but I have to be at work in an hour." Andy said sadly.

"Well we better not waste anytime" Liam smiled as he jumped up pulling her with him and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Sam woke up with a pounding headache. He had drowned himself in the scotch again as he saw Andy dressed up for her date. He didn't have the right to be jealous. He'd missed his chance. He didn't want to pressure her into anything after Callaghan and she broke up but he let the months go by and didn't make a move. He pushed the covers back and was thankful he at least made it to the bed last night and walked into the kitchen. Sam started his coffee pot and went to jump in the shower. He thought about how Andy happy had been the past few weeks, this guy was really making her happy, but he wanted to be the one to make her that happy. Sam cursed himself for being such an idiot and missing his chance, again.

* * *

Andy pulled her shirt over her head as Liam dressed himself in last night's clothes.

"Do you want a ride to work?" Liam asked.

"No, it's okay. I like to walk." Andy smiled.

"I meant to tell you last night, but I got distracted." Liam said looking up at her and winking. "But I'm going out of town for work for the next week; I go out of town a lot." Liam said as he watched the smile drop off Andy's face. "But I'll call you when I have time and as soon as I'm back I'll come see you." Liam said walking over to kiss Andy.

* * *

Sam and Andy were on desk duty for the day after both showing up late for parade.

"Hung over and late" Andy said shaking her head. "Geeze Swarek what's up with you?" Andy laughed as she answered the ringing phone.

"Just stressed out" Sam simply replied after she hung up.

"Well, let me know if you need to talk, that's what partners are for." Andy smiled turning back to the computer.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled before turning back to his computer.

* * *

A couple days later Andy was sitting at the penny with Dov and Chris playing darts when Andy noticed a blonde come in and look around, the woman spotted the TO table and smiled big as she walked over, hip sway and all.

"Who's that?" Dov said coming up beside Andy.

"I don't know" Andy said watching as Sam got up and hugged the woman, he walked her over to the bar and bought her a drink resting his arm around her waist, she turned to him and kissed him quickly as the bartender brought their drinks. Andy felt a twinge of jealousy from the bottom of her stomach. She was with Liam; she had no reason to be jealous. Sam turned around guiding her to the table as he turned and looked at Andy; she tried to give him a smile but quickly turned away.

"Never thought Swarek would be a PDA guy." Dov said as he poured another glass of beer from the jug and took a sip.

"What do you know about the guy anyways" Andy mumbled into her glass.

* * *

Andy watched as the night dragged on and she watched the woman's hand, who she had figured out is Lilly, dragged up and down Sam's back and his hand on her thigh. Andy drowned her beer before grabbing her coat and walking home.

Sam watched as Andy left and felt guilty for not being able to drive her home; he had no reason to feel bad though, he wasn't Andy's boyfriend. If she wanted a ride she could call him. Sam felt Lilly's hand travelling down his back and up again when she whispered in his ear.

"How about we get outta here Sammy" Sam nodded and said goodbye to his friends as Lilly wrapped her arm around his and walked with him to the truck. They pulled up outside Lilly's house and Sam put the truck in park not turning off the engine.

"Are you coming in?" Lilly smiled

"I need to talk to you" Sam said turning the radio down. "This thing with us, it can't happen anymore."

"What do you mean? We're just having some fun." Lilly said confused.

"Yeah, it was fun, but there's strings attached now and I just can't have a relationship right now. This just isn't working for me. You're a wonderful woman and any guy would be lucky to be with you but my heart sort of belongs to someone else right now." Sam said as he looked up at Lilly.

"I get it. I'm sorry I didn't mean for the PDA, I just wanted to see you more. I like you Sam, if you ever want this again" She said moving her hand between the two of them, "Then you know where to find me" she smiled climbing out of the truck, pausing before she closed the door. "But I won't wait forever."

* * *

**Here you have it folks! I have up to chapter seven written so the updates will come quickly. Hopefully I don't get behind on the writing. I'm thinking this will be a ten chapter story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, you guys are seriously AWESOME! I'm so lucky to have 61 amazing people reading this story and I couldn't be more happy. I love waking up in the morning and seeing my inbox filled with reviews and favorites and follows! SO THANK YOU! But moving on... here's the chapter and I can't wait for you to read it :D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own RB.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

"So McNally, when are we going to meet this guy taking up all your time?" Oliver asked as he stirred his coffee.

"Not sure." Andy smiled as she brought her coffee to her lips handing his to Sam.

"Mystery Guy, What's his name even?" Oliver asked.

"Liam. He's a lawyer" Andy said proudly.

"Score. Nice work McNally, bring him around sometime we don't bite." Oliver said walking out of the room. Andy turned to Sam to see his eyes had darkened and the vein that popped out on his neck when he got mad was showing.

"Ready to go Partner?" Andy said with a smile. Sam made a noise in agreement and brushed past her walking to the squad.

Andy would be lying if she said things with Sam hadn't changed over the past couple months that she had been seeing Liam, she missed catching rides with him to the penny or when he offered to drive her home. Sam barley talked to her on shift and some days he actually volunteered for desk duty.

"What's new with you Swarek?" Andy asked after an hour of silence.

"Same old, same old." Sam said.

"Lilly's been coming to the penny lots, are you guys together?" Andy asked rather bluntly.

Sam turned and looked at her. "She's a friend. "

"A friend who kisses you in public. We're friends and I don't kiss you whenever." Andy pointed out, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"I'm not seeing her anymore."

"Oh, Sorry" Andy said awkwardly.

"How's Liam?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good, it's great, we're still getting to know each other but it's going really good." Andy smiled looking out the window.

"You haven't brought him around. What's it been two? Three months?" Sam questioned wondering just how serious her relationship was.

"I'm just not ready for him to meet everyone yet. Everyone can be a bit, overwhelming." Andy said honestly.

* * *

"Andy it's been three months! When are you going to let him meet your friends?" Traci asked while they were in the woman's locker room.

"Soon enough. Relax, we aren't dating we're just seeing each other."

"He sleeps over at your house. Have you even been to his?" Traci asked

"No because he's staying with his parents while he's renovating." Andy said as she changed into her street clothes.

"Well, let us meet him soon because heaven knows that he has to pass the friend test." Traci said as she pulled her bag up off the ground and headed out. Andy sighed as she finished changing. Liam wasn't coming back till tomorrow; he had gone to St. Catherine's for a case. Andy walked out to see Sam leaning against his truck.

"Busy tonight McNally?" Sam asked as he stood up straighter.

"Nope you?" Andy asked stopping in front of him.

"Nope, was gonna see if you wanted to catch a drink." Sam asked.

"Sure, sounds great" Andy smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she threw her bag in the back and climbed in the truck. They drove the short distance to the penny and noticed that most of their friends weren't there, and for a Sunday night it was quite busy. They sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

"This is nice" Andy said as she held the cool bottle in her hand turning to Sam. "I missed this, you and me, hanging out" Andy clarified.

"We hang out every day" Sam laughed turning in his seat to look at her.

"That's work, we don't really get to hang out" Andy said taking a sip of her beer. She was lost in her thoughts for a couple minutes before she turned to Sam.

"What's it like to have a sister? I mean I have a brother, who I've never met and I want to know if I'm missing out on anything." Andy said.

Sam sat in silence thinking about how to answer her question. "I don't have that great of a relationship with my sister. I haven't seen her since her wedding seven years ago" Sam said honestly looking down at the counter. "We were close when we were little, but after her attack, she was different. She wasn't my cool older sister Sarah anymore, we stuck together when we were in foster care but when she got out, she stopped seeing me as often and I only ever went out there during the holidays and she got married and I just stopped going to see her. She didn't need me anymore" Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sam." Andy said sincerely resting her hand on his shoulder. "I bet she needs you, she just doesn't know how. I know I need you in my life and we aren't family, you're just my partner. I don't know what I'd do without you; you're one of the only people I trust with my life." Andy smiled.

"I need you too McNally" Sam said as Andy felt the butterflies in her stomach again. They finished their drinks and Sam offered her a ride home. They pulled in front of her condo and sat quietly with the sound of the classic rock coming from the speakers.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" Sam asked as his heartbeat picked up.

"Nothing yet" Andy said nervously.

"I have an extra ticket to the Toronto Rock game, great seats. Jerry and Oliver already have plans and I know how much you enjoy sports." Sam said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'd love to! It's been a while since I've been to a lacrosse game!" Andy said excitingly.

"Great!" Sam said smiling, dimples on show. "I'll pick you up around six thirty"

"Sounds like a plan!" Andy said as she opened her door and hopped out of the truck.

"See you tomorrow Sam" Andy said after she grabbed her bag.

"Goodnight McNally" Sam smiled. He waited until she locked her door and turned the lights on before he pulled away from the curb, feeling happier than he had in months.

* * *

Andy was getting ready for bed when he heard a pounding at her door. She checked the time to see it was almost eleven, none of her friends would be at her place this late without calling. Her nerves picked up as the person banged again, she walked closer and looked through the peep hole to see Liam.

She unlocked the door quickly before he could bang again and wake her neighbors.

"Liam! What are you doing here? When did you get back!?" Andy said surprised

"I got back today. Who was that in the truck?" Liam slurred.

"That was my partner. Come inside it's freezing out, are you drunk?" Andy asked as she got goose bumps on her arms. She closed the door behind Liam and he pinned her up against it, fingers digging into her arms.

"Ow, Liam you're hurting me, relax" she said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Are you sleeping with him?!" he yelled.

"What?! No! He was driving me home. He always does that." Andy said shocked as his fingers still dug into her arms. "Liam seriously, you got a good hold on me, loosen it up a bit you're hurting me." She said squirming against him.

He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Andy stood in shock as her cheek turned red and the sting got worse.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Liam yelled. Andy stood in her place against the door, not moving as her brain registered what had just happened.

"I think you should leave." Andy said softly bringing her hand to her cheek as her eyes stung with tears.

"Don't tell me what to do. Are you sleeping with your partner?" Liam asked again.

"You're drunk and I already told you no." Andy said resting her hand on the door knob.

"And I don't believe you" Liam yelled.

"I asked you to please leave. If you don't I'm going to call the police."

"You are the police" he hissed.

"Yeah I am, but right now I'm not. So leave please." Andy said opening the door watching as he staggered on her step. She shut the door and watched from the window as he staggered down the sidewalk before hailing a cab. She shut off the lights and grabbed an ice pack from her freezer to place on her cheek praying that it wouldn't be swollen or bruised when she woke up.

Andy never let a man push her around in her life. Not even in the sixth grade when Billy Matherson tugged on her braid, she had turned around and punched him in the gut and told him to never lay a hand on a girl again.

In her job, she had seen many domestics where the wife would blame herself and not the husband, they wouldn't press charges and three months later they would show up at the house with the woman beaten again.

Andy promised herself if she was ever in that relationship, she would leave. She would press charges.

Andy crawled in her bed replaying the past couple minutes in her head, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and prayed she'd get some sleep that night.

* * *

**Wow, for those of you who didn't like Liam before I bet you just hate him now. (Don't worry... I don't like him either) Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! Heres the next chapter and I hope you're having a great weekend :)

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own RB.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

Andy walked into parade a couple days later and sat down at the front table avoiding Sam's gaze, he could read her like a book and he already knew that something was off with her, she tried to avoid looking at him as much as possible.

Sam watched her come in and waited for her to look at him like she always did. She looked tired today, circles under her eyes and she had been wearing the same navy blue long sleeve underneath her short sleeve uniform shirt the past couple days. He noticed how different she was the past couple days, jumpy.

Frank dismissed them for the day and Andy got up to go to the coffee station.

"McNally, don't get coffee we'll grab some on the go." Sam smiled as Andy followed him out keeping her head down. Sam got in the car and started driving to Starbucks. If her usual Caramel Macchiato couldn't cheer her up, then he didn't know what would.

They sat in silence as they sipped their coffee. "Everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah, fine. Just having some troubles sleeping" Andy said quietly, it wasn't entirely a lie. Every night since Sunday Liam had come over drunk, only to accuse her of sleeping with her coworkers and slap her around again. She had bruises up her arms; some new, some faded, and was thankful that his slaps weren't hard enough to leave a marks on her cheeks. She should have called someone after the third night but she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone she felt ashamed, embarrassed.

**"****Fifteen Nineteen are you available for a possible domestic?" **Sam saw Andy stiffen in the corner of his eye and responded that they were on route. They pulled up outside a nice three level house and knocked on the door. There was no response and they knocked again. They heard a scream and yelling and Sam kicked the door down, they quickly cleared the main floor when they heard more yelling upstairs. Andy ran up the stairs into the bedroom to see the man having the woman pushed up against the wall his hands tight around her arms and was yelling in her face. Andy froze as she remembered what Liam had done to her the night before. She heard Sam coming up behind her and she quickly pointed her gun at the man who was yelling at the woman.

"ENOUGH!" Andy yelled causing the man to turn around, but not realising the woman. Andy stepped closer and got a better look at her, she had bruises up and down her arm and her nose was bleeding.

"Step away from the woman and put your hands up." Sam said coming up behind her.

The man did what Sam said and Andy took lead, letting Sam deal with the wife. Andy pushed the man up against the wall harder then she should have but she didn't care. She searched him quickly as she read him his rights and handcuffed him placing them on tightly. She grabbed his arm and tugged him to bring him down the squad; he brushed her off and told her to cool it. Andy didn't know what came over her but next thing she knew she pushed the man to the wall his front against it and was yelling at him.

"Cool it?! Sorry why don't you learn to cool it?! That's what you do? Prey on your innocent wife and push her around till she has bruises all over her arms and is bleeding?! How bout I push you around and see how it feels. I may be smaller then you and you think you can take me but I'll beat the shit out of you in a second, you're a coward of a man and deserve nothing. I hope she charges you! You know what they do to men like you in prison who beat their wives? They make it ten times worse for you. What are you going to do tell them to cool it?!" Andy yelled as she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"What?!" She turned and yelled at him, she was breathing heavily and snapped out of her rage. "Sorry. I'm sorry." She said as she saw Sam's wide eyes and surprise written all over his face.

She escorted the husband down to the squad and leaned against it waiting for Sam. The paramedics had shown up and were taking her in for observation thinking she might have a concussion. Sam came walking out of the house a couple minutes later and walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine." Andy said crossing her arms, refusing to look at him.

"I know you're not but if you don't want to talk about that's fine. But if you do want to talk about it, you can. I'm your partner and I'll always have your back." Sam said as he turned to get in the car.

They got back to the station and Sam said he'd do the paper work urging Andy to go take a shower and he'd drive her home after he was finished. He mostly wanted to do the paper work to ensure that Andy wouldn't write in her little freak out in the house. He wasn't sure what brought that on, but he wasn't going to just let it go.

He finished the paper work and quickly went in the men's locker room to change. He came out and leaned against the wall across from the woman's locker room. Andy came out a couple minutes later freshly showered, wearing jeans and her academy sweater. They walked out in silence and she remained silent the drive home. For a night in May it was beautiful out.

"Andy, why are you wearing a sweater? It's like eighteen degrees out" Sam said as he pulled in front of her condo.

"Yeah, it was a bit chilly when I left this morning so this is what I chose" She said as she opened the door. "Thanks for the ride Sam." Andy said as she closed the door and walked up to her door.

He jumped up and ran up the step. "McNally" he called. She slowly turned around with her door half open. "We're still on for the game tomorrow right? Six thirty?"

He watched her nod slightly a small smile appearing on her face as she stepped inside her house. He waited until he heard the door lock and he saw the light go on before he got in his truck and pulled away.

* * *

Andy sat at the table on her third bottle of wine. She knew drinking wasn't the problem, her dad drank, well used to, he was eight months off the bottle and she couldn't be more proud, but tonight, she was drinking away her pain. She checked her phone and saw a missed call and a text from Liam from earlier in the day.

**_'_****_I'm so sorry about last night. Please forgive me Andy, I think I love you and don't want to screw this up.' _**

Andy put her phone down and put her head between her hands as her doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door seeing Liam holding flowers. She noticed how he wasn't swaying and didn't smell like booze so he wasn't drunk tonight.

"Hey" he said sheepishly.

"Hi" Andy slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Liam asked.

Andy didn't answer; she just stared at the flowers in his hands.

"I'm so sorry for last night" he said holding the flowers out to her.

"I can't accept those" Andy slurred grabbing onto the door to help her balance herself.

"What do you mean? Of course you can. I bought them for you."

"I can't be that girl" Andy said again as Liam stepped in her house and closed the door. "Please leave"

"No, we can talk about this. I'm sorry okay, I saw you driving with that guy and I lost it. I was jealous and I assumed the worst. I believe you, you aren't sleeping with him, I'm sorry baby" Liam said as he placed the flowers on the ledge by her door and cupped her face. She flinched when his hands were on her.

"Don't be scared of me babe" he whispered as he kissed her. Andy pushed him away and stumbled back.

"I can't do this Liam. You aren't who I thought you were. I can't be the girl who doesn't do anything about it." Andy said getting some confidence back. "I can't stay with a man who pushes me around."

"You don't ever say no to me" Liam said his eyes darkening as he took a step forward and slapped her across the face.

"Please leave" Andy begged as he stepped closer to her kissing her. Andy tried to push him away but in her drunken state she couldn't do anything. She felt him push her to the couch and he was on top of her. She begged and pleaded but nothing was going to stop him, she must have blacked out because next thing she knew her phone was going off and the condo was lightened by the sun. She saw the flowers on the floor and her body ached. She saw the spilled wine on the carpet and Liam was nowhere in sight. She noticed she didn't have any clothes on and felt sick to her stomach. She got up off the couch and ignored the ache on her side where a bruise was forming from where Liam punched her. She got in the shower and allowed herself to cry since the first time he hit her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Here's another chapter for you lovely people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own rb.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Andy spent the rest of her day cleaning up the condo and attempting to clean the red wine stain on her carpet. She threw away the cards and flowers from Liam and ordered something to eat, not wanting to leave her house. She allowed herself to cry and be upset all day knowing she was going out with Sam that night and needed to put on her brave face.

* * *

At exactly six thirty Sam pulled up outside her apartment, he walked up the short way to her house and noticed her flower pot knocked over, he picked it up and put it in its spot and knocked on the door. He heard Andy run down the stairs and open the door, her hair was wavy and she was wearing a little make-up, she had on a pair of light blue jeans with boots and a white long sleeve shirt with a scarf.

"Hey, you look great" Sam smiled. He was wearing his classic jeans and a red top completed with his black leather jacket. He could tell she was wearing a little bit of makeup because the dark circled under her eyes were faded but still there. He saw the color rise to her cheeks as she grabbed her purse from the door.

"Thanks" she said softly as she closed the door and locked it behind her. She did a quick sweep of the street before leaving her porch.

"How was your day?" Sam asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"It was fine, yours?" Andy replied staring at the houses passing by.

"Pretty boring, just painted my basement" Sam smiled as he pulled into the arena parking lot.

Sam paid for the parking and parked the truck. They climbed out of the truck walking into the arena. Sam placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her, a thing he did so often except this time Andy flinched and stepped away pulling at the sleeves of her shirt. She smiled uncomfortable at him as they waited in line to get in. The arena buzzed with excitement. The usher scanned the tickets and let them in. They went to the concession and Sam grabbed them some beers.

"Thanks" she said as she took the beer from him. They walked to their seats and sat down. Sam was right; he really did have good seats. The music pumped throughout the stadium, Andy felt herself relaxing, she felt safer with Sam then she had in the past week. They cheered along with the crowd and Sam watched Andy visibly loosen up. She pushed up her sleeves a little and Sam noticed bruises on her arm. He shook his head and paid attention to the game. He looked at Andy again to see her adjusting her shirt and pulling at the sleeves again. The Toronto Rock scored the game winning goal and Andy jumped up and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Sam noticed a rather large yellow and purple bruise on her side when she jumped up causing her shirt to ride up. He put pieces together in his head and his heart broke for her. She turned to him pulling him up with her, cheering and clapping as the team circled the floor with their sticks in the air.

"I forgot how much I loved going to these games." Andy said smiling at Sam. They walked up the stairs to the main level and Sam felt Andy's small hand entwined with his. Sam's heart started to race and a small smile crept on his face.

They walked up to the truck and Sam opened her door for her, she climbed in with a smile as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

Sam got in the driver seat and started the truck. They pulled out into traffic and drove silently to Andy's condo. He noticed Andy checked the clock multiple times and could feel her becoming more and more anxious. Sam pulled up in front of Andy's house and watched her close her eyes and take a couple deep breaths.

"What's going on Andy?" Sam asked as he put the truck in park and undid his seatbelt turning towards her.

"Nothing" Andy said quickly.

"Andy, I've taken that answer for the past week. I can read you like a book and I know something's wrong." Sam said grabbing her hand and pulling it on the middle console pushing her sleeve up to reveal fingerprint bruises all up her wrist. Andy quickly snatched her hand back and pushed down her shirt.

"I want to tell you" Andy said quietly. "I really do. But I'm scared Sam."

"Andy, you never have to feel scared with me. I'll always have your back and I'll always protect you." Sam said as Andy looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't say it. Because if I say it, it means it is real, and I'm not ready for it to be real." Andy said as her voice broke and she wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"Did Liam do this?" Sam asked as he clenched his jaw, clenching his hands together and closed again.

Andy nodded slightly, as more tears fell and she sucked in a shakey breath. She heard Sam inhale sharply and she looked up at him she saw the anger across his face.

"How long has this been going on Andy?"

"He came over Sunday night, he was drunk. He accused me of sleeping with you because he saw you drop me off. He slapped me and grabbed me so tight that he left marks" Andy sobbed. It's been getting worse, he's came over every night this week, first he was just grabbing me and slapping me. Then he starting punching me in the ribs and pulling my hair. He didn't like to hit me in the face so no one worried."Andy swiped at the few tears that had fallen as Sam kept quiet for a couple minutes. She looked up at him to see him clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Did he force himself upon you?" Sam asked looking straight in her eyes so he'd know if she was lying or not. Andy didn't answer, the sick feeling came back to her stomach and she couldn't stop the sob from escaping. She held her head in her hands, elbows on her knee as she sobbed.

"Son of a bitch" Sam mumbled and jumped out of the truck; he ran over to the passenger side and opened her door. He grabbed her in his arms as she fisted his shirt; he kept his arms around her and tried to keep his temper to a minimum.

Andy sobs slowed and Sam closed the door jogging over to the driver's side and jumping in.

Andy looked up as she felt the truck move.

"Where are we going?" Andy whispered breaking the strong silence.

"You're not staying here tonight." Sam said point blankly, anger evident in his voice.

"Take me to the station please."

Sam looked over at her and nodded; thankful he didn't have to bring it up.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to be one of those girls and I was for a week. Believed his sorry's, accepted his flowers. I'm done." Andy said her voice quivering.

Sam walked in with Andy and ushered her into Jerry's office. "A word?" Sam said as Jerry looked up from his desk. Andy sat at the empty seat across from Jerry's as they stepped outside.

"What's going on Sammy?" Jerry asked placing his hands on his hips pushing his suit jacket back.

"She needs to press charges. But I want this on a need to know basis. Her, me, you and Frank." Sam said.

"Press charges for what?"

"Assault and Rape" Sam said sharply.

"Jesus Christ." Jerry cursed. "The guy she was seeing?"

Sam nodded slightly as his hands made fists at his side. "I'll go get Frank. Take her to a room and get started before she changes her mind."

* * *

**Well of course Andy was going to press charges! And of course Sam was going to help him!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:  Almost 100 followers on this story... that is sooo cool. I'm so glad you guys like the story. I know some of you think I'm writing Andy as weak, but I think if this really happened she would be weak then get stronger which is the way I decided to write her. Thank you so much for reviewing. I love love love reading you're reviews and seeing how you all feel after the story. I finally completed it and it's 10 chapters. I'll upload a chapter a day. If anyone has any more prompts for a new story feel free to let me know. I love writing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own RB. I just borrowed them :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

"What do you know about this guy?" Frank asked as he crossed his arms standing on the other side of the glass.

"Nothing. I know his name is Liam, she met him at a bar downtown and has started seeing him. I know that he's a lawyer and that on Sunday he laid his hands on her." Sam said rage evident in his voice, he closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths watching as Jerry set up his recorder.

"This is Detective Jerry Barber with 15th Division. I'm here with Andrea McNally who is going to give her official statement for the case of Liam McBride being charged with assault and rape." Jerry said into the speaker, he looked up at Andy noticed her shaking. "Whenever you're ready."

Andy took a deep breath and stared at a spot on the wall behind Jerry. She reminded herself that she couldn't let this man get away with it and she couldn't be one of those sorry girlfriends who didn't press charges.

"On Sunday I was getting ready for bed when there was banging on my door. I walked down the stairs to open the door and he was there. He was drunk and demanding to know who had driven me home and accused me of sleeping with my co-workers. He had his hands around my arms tightly, I told him he was hurting me and that he should leave and we would talk in the morning. He slapped me in the face and told me that I don't tell him what to do. Then he left. He came back every night this week, drunk. I wouldn't let him in and he'd push his way past me, the first couple days he just kept grabbing me hard enough to leave bruises and slapped me, but then he started punching me in the ribs and the stomach and pulling my hair. Then on Friday he came over, he wasn't drunk, but he apologized and bought me flowers. I told him that I couldn't do this anymore and I couldn't be with him. He pushed his way in and tried to kiss me, but I was drinking and wasn't strong enough to fight him off me, he pushed me down and hit me and then he started to take off my clothes and I tried to fight him off but he was so much stronger than me, I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew it was morning and my house was a mess and I was still on the couch." Andy said as her voice quivered and she wiped away a few stray tears. She looked at the glass knowing Sam had heard everything.

"I was going to tell someone sooner, but it just kept happening and getting worse and I was scared and ashamed."

"Andy, you have nothing to be ashamed about, this isn't your fault. The important thing is you told us now. This guy is being charged with assault of a police officer, sexual assault and rape. He's going to jail, I'll make sure of it." Jerry said after stopping the recorder.

"Thank you" Andy said quietly.

"I hate to do this to you, but we need to take some pictures. We can get someone else in here if you don't want me to do it… whatever makes you comfortable." Jerry said sincerely.

"It's okay, you can do it. Whatever we need to get this over with." Andy said pushing off the chair. She took off her scarf and pulled off her long sleeve white shirt, she was wearing a black tank top underneath and Sam hissed at the sight of the bruised trailing up Andy's arms and across her chest. Jerry started taking pictures as quickly as he could. Andy lifted her shirt up a little so he could get pictures of the bruises across her torso. Sam turned around and punched the wall.

"Thanks Andy, I'm glad you told us about this." Jerry said softly as he gathered his things. "Stay in here as long as you need."

Andy heard the door close and she put her long sleeve back on. She couldn't stop the sobs that came up and she was so mad at herself for getting in this position. She picked up the chair and threw it across the room. She backed against the wall and sunk to the ground, knees to her chest, ignoring the pain in her side. She didn't know when Sam came in but next thing she knew he pulled her up against him as she sobbed into his chest for the second time that day.

"Shhh, it's okay Andy, I'm so proud of you, you're so strong." Sam kept saying in her ear over and over again.

"I'm scared Sam. I don't want to go home because he's just going to be there again." Andy sobbed.

"You're not going home; I'm taking you to my house. It's okay." Sam soothed her. "They have squads going to his house to get him."

Andy calmed down and her sobs became quieter. She looked up at him and saw the anger and the hurt in his eyes. "Can we leave?" she asked softly. Sam nodded and guided her out to the truck.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, Andy shook her head and stared out the window. A couple minutes later Sam pulled his truck into his garage and got out, walking over to Andy's side and guiding her in his house. He gave her a quick tour, she decided to take a shower and he showed her where the towels and extra toothbrushes were. He gave her a t-shirt and some sweats to sleep in.

Andy stood in the shower and let the hot water run down her body. She used Sam's shampoo and washed her hair, she inhaled the scent and tried to ignore the butterflies that took place. When she felt like she had washed the filth off her from the day she got out and wrapped a towel around her drying off quickly before changing into the clothes Sam had lent her. She towel dried her hair and threw it up into a messy bun. She grabbed the extra toothbrush and brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom. She walked back into the living room to see Sam placing a blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Feel better?" Sam asked noticing her presence. Andy shrugged and walked over to him.

"So you can take my bed, I just cleaned everything yesterday. I'll take the couch" Sam said looking at the shitty bed he had just made.

"Can you stay with me?" Andy asked softly.

"What?" Sam said thinking he misheard her.

"Stay with me please. I feel safe when I'm with you and I just want you to hold me. I don't want to be scared." Andy said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Sam stepped closer and wiped it away before wrapping his arms around her.

"I will always keep you safe" he said rubbing a hand up and down her back. He guided her to the bedroom and pulled back the covers allowing her to get in bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom, changing and brushing his teeth. He walked back into the room to see Andy facing his side of the bed. He crawled in and pulled the covers up and turned to face her. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she was awake.

"Thank you. For everything" she said quietly.

"I always have your back." Sam whispered as she slid closer to him, her head resting against him and her hand on her shoulder, she bent her leg and tucked it between his. Sam wasn't much of a cuddlier but with Andy it felt right, it felt like her body fit with his. When he heard her breathing start to even out he started talking.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you earlier" Sam whispered against her hair. "If anything else would have happened to you, if he hurt you more, I don't know what I would do with myself. You are my world Andy. I love you" Sam whispered pressing a kiss to her hair and closing his eyes.

Andy lay silently against Sam keeping her eyes closed to keep the tears in. She loved him, and hearing her say he loved her made her so happy. She let sleep take over and for the first time in a long time she felt at home.

* * *

**I just love Sam and Andy. AH! Happy Rookie Blue day to my fellow Canadians. And 10 more days for you americans! Leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good Morning you lovely people! Here's the next chapter. Only two more to go!**

**Did anyone see last night's episode? Holy. Moly. (So sorry to the american followers here, but 9 more days for you!)**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you but in case you didn't know I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

Andy woke up the next morning as an alarm went off.

"Sorry" she heard Sam mumble as he reached over her and hit the button on the alarm. Andy turned over facing Sam and saw him yawn.

"Morning" she said softly.

"Morning" Sam replied "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff" Andy replied attempting to stretch a little while laying down still.

"Diner for breakfast?" Sam asked

"Please." Andy laughed as she grabbed her clothes from yesterday and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

They sat at the diner eating their usual's and picking off each other's plates.

"Sam, about last night" she started before he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it McNally, its okay. You needed someone. It was what it was." Sam said stuffing a fry in his mouth.

"No, it's not what it was. I heard what you said when you thought I was sleeping." Andy said softly noticing his eyes slowly making their way to hers.

"Oh" he said simply.

"I love you too." Andy said and noticing his wide eyes.

"Andy…" Sam said softly.

"No Sam. I do I love you. You mean the world to me and I can't imagine my life without you, don't pretend you don't feel it either cause I know you do. I didn't do anything before because you were with Lilly… are with Lilly?" Andy paused

"Never was with her. No strings." Sam said looking down. He noticed Andy nod.

"I love you" Andy said again reaching across the table to grab his hand. "I don't feel safe with anyone but you and I know you'll always have my back."

"I love you" Sam replied as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'm not saying let's jump in a relationship, but I want to spend my time with you. I love being with you. It's been a rough couple months and I just need you." Andy said sincerely. "You make me feel safe."

"I'll always be here Andy" Sam said as the waitress came over to let him pay the bill.

* * *

They drove back in silence to Sam's house and sat on the couch watching a movie. Andy had slowly made her way across the couch to Sam and was resting her head on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her. Half-way through the movie he heard her breathing even out. He carried her up to his bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Stay" she whispered eyes opening a little, he heard his phone ringing downstairs.

"I'll be right back." Sam promised as he hurried to his ringing phone. _Jerry Barber_ came up across the screen.

"Hey Jer, what' sup?" Sam asked.

_"Hey Sammy, so we got a warrant out for this guy's arrest, but we can't find him. He didn't show up for work today and his house is clear. Keep McNally safe with you, Frank's orders, she's off for the week and he wants a doctor's note by the end of the week saying she's okay for duty. He's giving you a paid week off right now."_ Jerry said frustration evident in his voice.

"Of course. Update me as soon as you know something." Sam said hanging up the phone and returning to his bedroom. He looked at Andy curled up in a ball, face free of worry. He could watch her sleep forever. He quickly changed out of his jeans and threw on some sweats. He noticed that it was only two in the afternoon but he barely got any sleep the night before, spending most of the night avoiding the nightmares of Andy and making sure she wasn't having any.

* * *

They woke up several hours later and decided to grab some take out.

"I need to go home." Andy said after Sam was off the phone.

"Nope." He said simply and started tidying up his kitchen.

"As much as I don't want to, all my stuff is there."

"I'll drive you. We'll grab dinner on the way back." Sam said scooping up his keys, phone and wallet.

"Sam I am capable of staying on my own." She said stubbornly.

"You aren't allowed." Sam replied handing her, her jacket.

"Excuse me?" she said a little taken back.

"Frank's orders. Jerry called me when you were sleeping. They can't find Liam and they don't think it's safe for you to be alone."

"So you're babysitting me?"

"No. I'm protecting you. That's all I can do, so I'm going to make sure you're safe." Sam said placing a hand on her lower back and guiding her to his truck.

* * *

They drove silently to Andy's condo and Sam had an eerie feeling as they pulled up. He noticed the flower pot tipped over again. "I'll be right back" Andy said unbuckling.

"I'm coming with you. You shouldn't be lifting much with the pain in your side, which reminds me, Frank said you have the week off to heal and he wants a doctor's note before you return." Sam said feeling for the gun, he kept under his seat. As soon as Andy jumped out he grabbed the gun and placed it in the waist of his jeans. He didn't usually carry a gun around but he just had a feeling in his gut. He jogged up the walk way to catch up with Andy. As they got closer they noticed the door slightly open.

"I locked this." Andy said nervously.

"Stay right behind me." Sam said pulling the gun from his pants.

He opened the door and looked around. Her condo as trashed. Lamps were thrown across the room, her couch was tipped over. Her TV had a baseball bat through it, her kitchen was covered in smashed dishes. He walked up the stairs to clear the top level. Her room was a mess, the blinds hung half off and her bed wasn't made, clothes and other things were thrown across the floor. _'Bitch!' _was written across her dresser mirror in what looked like lipstick. He heard Andy take deep breaths as she looked around her condo. He tucked the gun back in his pants and called Jerry.

"Completely trashed."

"Yeah it was him."

"I cleared it already."

"Send some people down to get pictures so she can pack and we can get out of here."

Andy had only heard Sam's side of the conversation but it was enough to know that by tomorrow the whole station would know about what happened. She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to spill over.

"How did he even get in here?" Sam asked quietly crouching down in front of her.

"I don't know." Andy said quietly as she opened her eyes. "Why did this happen to me?" she cried. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as she could get.

"I'm going to keep you safe; you will always be safe with me. I'll make sure nothing happens to you and he will never hurt you again." Sam whispered in her ear before kissing her hair.

"SAM!?" Oliver's voice called from downstairs.

"Up here!" Sam said turning his head so he wasn't yelling in Andy's ear. Andy pulled away wiping her eyes as Oliver and Chris came in view.

"You okay McNally?" Oliver asked, panic in his voice.

Andy nodded slightly not trusting her voice. Sam guided Andy down to the truck and told Chris to keep her company.

* * *

"What's going on Andy?" Chris asked concerned.

"So much." Andy said softly. "What have you heard?"

"Just that you're taking some time off and that Swarek didn't show up for work today and that you aren't returning any texts or calls."

"My phone died. I've been at Sam's and I didn't have my charger."

"Sam's? Why are you there?" Chris asked confused.

"Because they are looking for Liam and if he finds me he's going to hurt me and Sam's the only one who I feel like can protect me." Andy said.

"Why is Liam going to hurt you?" Chris asked standing straight up.

"Because he already did." Andy said quietly refusing to make eye contact.

"He hit you?" Chris asked shocked. Andy nodded slightly and Chris hugged his friend attempting to comfort her as the tears started again.

* * *

"What's going on Sam?" Oliver asked as he walked around the condo, documenting the damage.

"It's the guy she's been seeing." Sam said

"He hurt her." Oliver stated rather than asking the question. Sam nodded slightly.

"Son of a Bitch." Oliver exclaimed. "We'll get him." he said confidently.

"I'm worried Ollie. What if she starts acting like Sarah did after her attack, I can already see it. She flinches all the time. She's jumpy. She's scared. I don't know what to do. I can't help her if she takes the turn Sarah did." Sam said quietly. Oliver stopped and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Brother, that woman is the strongest girl I've ever met. She's hurt, she's confused and she feels guilty but she is going to get through this brother. You are going to be there every step of the way and she's going to get through it because of your being there and helping her." Oliver said

"She loves me." Sam said looking at the ground a soft smile on his lips.

"I could have told you that a long time ago." Oliver grinned as he continued going through the condo.

* * *

"Call me if you need anything." Chris said as he got in the squad with Oliver. They waited with her until Sam came out of the condo with her work bag over his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to have to go back in there so I packed you a bag. I think I got all your necessities, if I forgot anything we'll just go out and buy it." Sam said as he put the bag in the back.

"I can't leave Sam. I need to clean my house." Andy protested.

"Not today. There's been enough excitement and you can't start until they finish with the paperwork." Sam said climbing in the driver's side motioning her to get in as well.

They picked up dinner and ate it while watching a movie.

"I think I'm going to have a food baby" Andy laughed as she leaned forward to put the plate on the coffee table. Sam laughed and shut off the TV as the credit's rolled.

"I made you a doctor's appointment tomorrow, It's best to get checked out as soon as you can, so I'll drive you, then we can head to the station and we can talk to Frank." Sam said as he stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Stay with me again?" Andy asked quietly.

"Couldn't imagine being anywhere else but with you." Sam smiled as he pulled her close to his chest.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. :) ****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sad this story is coming to an end. I love that you guys love this story and I love reading your lovely reviews. I do have something else in the works, but I'm not too sure about it lol I'm only on the second chapter of that story and I don't want to post it until I'm almost done writing it so that you guys won't have to wait long for the updates. **

**As usual thanks for reviewing and here's the second last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you but in case you didn't know I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **

"Alright Officer McNally, you seem to have a cracked rib, a mild concussion and just lots of bruising. I'm going to write you a prescription for some pain meds and you can pick them up at any drug store. I don't recommend that you work for the next week and a half but if you need to work then light duties only. After this week and a half you should be clear for full duty but I'd like you to come back so we can check on that rib." The doctor said as Sam paced behind her.

"Here's a note for your staff sergeant, if he has any other questions then he can give me a call. My name and number are on that sheet"

"Thanks" Andy mumbled as she pulled her sweater back on, covering her bruises.

"Thanks Doc" Sam said as she left the room. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I guess." Andy said as she stood up and winced in pain.

"Let's go get you those meds." Sam said lacing his fingers with hers.

* * *

Sam put the left over pizza in the fridge and returned to sitting next to Andy on the couch.

"Have you talked to Traci lately?" Sam asked as he flipped through the channels.

"I haven't talked to her since I was at work Friday." Andy said. It was crazy how in a matter of three days her life had been flipped around and upside down.

"Jerry called me, said Traci's going bat shit crazy, you won't return her texts or her calls."

"I just don't want to talk about it." Andy said simply.

"You know I've dealt with this before right, with my sister. You don't have to hide from me." Sam said sincerely.

"I'm not hiding." Andy said.

"You know eventually to get back to work their going to make you talk to someone to make sure your fit for duty right?"

Andy nodded slightly as she heard her phone buzzing on the kitchen counter. Sam got off the couch and picked up her phone.

"Hey Nash, it's Sam."

"Sam? Where's Andy?" Traci asked nervously.

"She's here, she's okay." Sam said.

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. It's not my place."

"Let me talk to her then, I'm worried. I heard about someone breaking into her house" Traci said.

"Yeah, how about you come here and keep her company, I have some running around to do and I don't want her alone." Sam said "You can have some wine, do each other's nails, watch movies, whatever you two do on girl nights." Sam laughed.

"I'll be there in an hour." Traci said hanging up. Sam put the phone back on the counter.

"I don't need you making playdates for me." Andy said bitterly.

"I'm not making play dates. Your best friend is worried about you and I think you owe her an explanation. I know it's not going to be easy talking about it and I know you don't want everyone knowing your business and I don't know if you're scared of people finding out but you're going to get through this and the people close to you are the ones who are going to help you." Sam said as he put some dishes in the dishwasher.

Andy nodded slightly taking in Sam's words.

"I'm going to take a shower before Nash gets here. I gotta go run some errands." Sam said as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Sam glanced at his watch as Traci knocked at the door, he noticed it was six o'clock. He walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Nash" Sam greeted her, letting her in his home.

"How is she?" Traci asked quietly

"Better" Sam smiled as he walked into the living room. Andy stood up from the couch and walked over to Sam. She realized this was the first time in three day's she would be with someone but Sam for a couple hours, the thought made her nauseous. Sam noticed the look on Andy's face and turned away from Traci, he pulled Andy in for a hug, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back.

"I'm only going to be gone for a couple hours. I'll be back by nine. You're going to be okay, I love you" Sam whispered low enough for just Andy to hear.

"Love you" Andy murmured against his neck. Sam grabbed his wallet, phone and keys off the counter and walked out the door. Traci walked over to Andy and pulled her into an embrace.

"Andy, what's been going on?! All of a sudden you and Swarek aren't at work, your condo gets trashed. Where's Liam? Why are you staying here?" Traci asked as they walked into the kitchen, Andy pulled out two wine glasses from Sam's cupboard and grabbed the bottle of red wine. She poured the red wine into the cups and handed one to Traci, returning to the living room and pulling the blanket over her as she sat on the couch.

"There's a warrant out for Liam's arrest." Andy said as she watched the surprise wash over Traci's face.

"What?! For what?" Traci said shocked. Andy was surprised that Traci hadn't heard much about it.

"He hit me. A lot, Sam found out on Saturday when I went to the game with him, he took me to the station and I gave my statement. He's being charged with assault, sexual assault and rape. And I guess breaking and entering now." Andy said.

"Oh my god Andy, why didn't you tell me!? How long was this going on?"

"Not long, he was drunk, accusing me of things and then he came over every night last week drunk. The hits kept getting worse and I went to the doctors today, I have a mild concussion and a cracked rib. I'm going back to work Next Monday. Same with Sam, he's been really great. Helping me throughout this; he makes me feel safer than I've ever felt and I just can't be alone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just…. I don't know. I just was scared." Andy said taking a greedy sip of wine.

"I'm always here for you Andy. We all are, once we get that son of a bitch I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Traci said shaking her head.

"Thanks Trace, I missed you. I know it's only been three days" Andy said tugging at Sam's academy sweater.

"We'll get you through this" Traci said nodding her head. "What was Swarek saying before he left?" Traci asked curiously.

"Oh, he was just saying he would be back soon and that I'll be okay, and that helovesme" she said the last part in her wine glass as she took another sip of her wine.

"SORRY HE SAID WHAT!" Traci yelled which caused Andy to go in a fit of giggles.

"He loves me Trace" Andy said smiling.

"Well duh I could have told you that the second day on the job" Traci laughed.

"It's great, I love spending so much time with him and he makes me feel so good. I don't know what I was so against it in the first place." Andy smiled. Traci raised an eyebrow and Andy knew the question coming.

"No, we haven't. We haven't even kissed. I'm not ready. But I need him, he understands that and he doesn't push me." Andy said as she drank the rest of the wine.

"I'm happy for you" Traci said smiling. They sat and talked about what she's missed at work over the past couple days and Traci checked her watch.

"I gotta pick up Leo from my moms, do you want me to stay till Sam gets back?" Traci asked placing the dishes they had used in the dishwasher.

"No, he'll be back soon. I'm just gonna take a bath." Andy said feeling certain she'd be okay on her own.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow" Traci smiled as she pulled on her coat.

"Bye trace" Andy said as she closed the door and locked it. Andy walked around Sam's house and eventually went upstairs.

* * *

She was getting ready for a bath when she heard the door close downstairs.

"Sam?" She called down. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and her adrenaline kicked in, if it was Sam he would have responded, not try and scare her half to death. She ran over to Sam's lock box, and grabbed the key from under the box and opened it, grabbing the gun and loading it.

The light in the hallway and bedroom was off, she saw the silhouette of someone who wasn't Sam in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked harshly.

"Andy, I miss you" Liam's voice said.

"How did you get in here?" Andy asked ignoring what he said.

"The back door, I picked the lock." Liam said.

"So breaking and entering into another officers house is something else we can add to your charges isn't it?" Andy said, she was scared at first, but she was a police officer. She wasn't going to let him make her scared. Not anymore.

"I heard there was a warrant for my arrest." Liam laughed.

"Sam's going to be home any minute." Andy said pointing the gun at him still.

"I'm not worried about Sam, I was worried about you. Can you stop pointing the gun babe?"

"Don't call me that." Andy hissed.

"Fiesty. I've never seen you like this." Liam admitted. "I like a little fire in a woman."

"I'm not going to let you hurt me again." Andy said as she moved back, feeling herself against the wall.

"There's nowhere else to go and I know you aren't going to shoot me." Liam laughed as Andy shot right above his head, bullet landing in the wall.

"That was your warning shot. Next time I won't miss." Andy said

"You stupid slut; I knew you were sleeping with this asshole."

"OH put it to rest Liam! I wasn't sleeping with him! I'm not sleeping with him!" Andy yelled. Andy heard someone yell outside and turned to look out the window beside her, as she did that Liam ran towards her and knocked the gun out of her hand. He grabbed it and hit her with it. He threw the gun across the room and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her up and pushed her on the bed. Andy screamed and scratched him.

"You stupid bitch!" Liam yelled as he slapped her. "I gave you everything!"

"You gave me nothing you bastard." Andy said as she kicked him in the gut. He doubled over and groaned as Andy made a run for the door. She was at the top of the stairs when Liam grabbed her leg causing her to fall down a couple of stairs. She groaned at the pain in her side as she laid there. Liam was on top of her again hitting her. She wasn't giving up this time though. She pushed, clawed and kicked but it didn't defeat the fact that he was much bigger and stronger then her.

"Police training must not have done you well. Or maybe you just aren't that good of a cop" Liam laughed.

* * *

Sam turned down his street when he saw Police lights and heard the sirens behind him. He pulled over to let them by and noticed it was cars from 15. He saw them turn onto his street and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. He pressed on the gas to see them pull in front of his house.

"What's going on?!" Sam yelled as he jumped out. He noticed Shaw, Peck, Epstein and Williams.

"We got a call, shots fired." Noelle said as she drew her gun. They approached the door and paused. Sam heard Andy scream and he ran behind them. They busted down the door and Sam gasped at the scene in front of him.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Let me know what you think :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! I'm so sad, but I couldn't wait any longer to let you guys read the final chapter of the story.**

**Don't worry, I have another one already in the works. I'll post it when I have most of it written.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely support, you guys are the bomb!**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you but in case you didn't know I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

_Sam heard Andy scream and he ran behind them. They busted down the door and Sam gasped at the scene in front of him_.

"Liam McBride, put down the gun and step away from Officer McNally" Oliver said as he pushed Sam behind him.

"I'm not asking again." Oliver said after Liam kept the gun pointing at Andy. She was up against the wall with her hands up in surrender. They could only see the back of Liam but Sam was only focused on Andy's face and the blood running down from a cut on her forehead.

"This is all your fault" Liam spat at her. Andy didn't say anything. Just widened her eyes as she watched Liam lower Sam's gun and place it on the ground.

"Now get on your knees and put your hands in the air." Dov said as he holstered his gun and grabbed the handcuffs. As soon as Liam was handcuffed Andy ran over to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her small body and she nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly. Sam kissed her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a couple minutes as Liam was escorted outside.

They were interrupted by Oliver clearing his throat at the front door.

"The medics are here McNally; they want to check you out." Oliver said as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded and placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the waiting ambulance.

"Don't go" Andy whispered when they got close.

"Never leaving you again" Sam whispered as the EMT's sat her on the stretcher. Sam sat beside her as they stitched the wound on her forehead and cleaned up the dry blood down her face.

"Andy, we need to take your statement." Gail said softly behind the paramedics. They finished up and had Andy sign a form saying she refused to go to the hospital.

"What happened?" Gail asked pulling her notepad out. Sam grabbed Andy's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Traci was over, we talked for a bit then she left, she was going to stay until Sam got back but I assured her I'd be fine. So she left and I locked the door, I was going to take a bath and I heard the door open and someone coming up the stairs. I called out for Sam but there was no answer so I ran to his lock box and grabbed the gun, Liam was yelling at me and then I fired a shot above his head and I got distracted from someone yelling outside and he charged at me knocking me down and hitting me with the end of the gun, he grabbed my foot causing me to fall down the stairs. I got away from him and he pushed me up against the wall and pulled the gun on me saying to do what he said and let him do what he wanted or he'd shoot me."

"What did he tell you to do?" Gail asked looking up from her notepad. Andy looked down and looked at Sam, she saw rage in his eyes and his grip tightened a little on her hand.

"He told me that he was going to do the same thing he did to me before and I wasn't going to stop him." Andy said. "Then you guys showed up." Sam jumped off the stretcher and headed straight to where Dov was searching Liam. Sam pushed Dov out of the way and slammed Liam against the car.

"You son of a bitch." Sam said as he punched Liam in the face. Dov got in between them and moved Liam away as Sam's hand collided with the hood of the car.

"Sammy! Relax brother." Oliver shouted.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Sam said as he took a couple deep breaths.

"Sam" Andy's weak voice said, on the bridge of tears.

"I'm sorry" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her mindful of her injuries. He kissed her forehead and wiped away a stray tear.

"So we're going to have to type up an official statement but you're going to have to come down to the station" Noelle said. "Not tonight though. You can come tomorrow." She added. Sam nodded as the ambulance pulled away and Oliver left with Peck and Liam.

"We got him McNally. You're okay" Noelle smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. Andy nodded as they got in the squad and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I left" Sam murmured against her hair as he pulled her into his arms once they were inside.

"Don't be sorry." Andy said. She looked up at Sam and for the millionth time felt butterflies in her stomach. She studied his worried face and saw nothing but compassion and love in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Her lips touched his softly and she backed away. He opened his eyes and brushed a piece of hair from her face. He lowered his lips to hers again this time with him being in more control.

It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had, the kind that made her toes curl and the heady intoxication that was coursing through her due to his lips being on hers.

It was different from the other time they had kissed. It wasn't desperate or rushed and there was no hint of regret, the pain, and the guilt that had been present the last time.

It was possessive, branding. It was him claiming her as his own, and her claiming him as her own.

Not only had it been the most wonderful, intoxicating kiss she had ever experienced, it was the most wonderful _thing _she had experienced. Ever.

The kiss was over as quick as it had begun. She slowly opened her eyes to find his still closed. Sam took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He smiled down at her and ran his hands up her side before cupping her face and kissing her again.

* * *

Sam and Frank stood on the other side of the two way glass watching Jerry talk with Liam. Sam shook his head slightly as he listened to Liam explain everything he had done to Andy.

"He confessed, that's all that matters right now." Frank said. "Where's McNally?"

"She's with Nash and Peck." Sam said as Frank hit the switch so they couldn't hear the chatter in the interrogation room.

"She's going to need to see the department shrink before she gets called back to duty."

Sam nodded slightly already knowing that was the case.

"She still has six days off; she should be healed by then. But you, it's your choice, now that we have him in custody; you can either come back to work now and ride solo or wait until she comes back Monday. It is up to you, you have a lot of vacation time that is going to expire in a couple months." Frank said.

"I'm going to stay with her." Sam said without a thought.

"That's what I thought. Listen Sam I don't know what's going on with you and McNally but let's keep it professional at work alright? I don't have a problem keeping you as partners as long as your relationship doesn't affect the job. Do I make myself clear?" Frank said in a stern voice.

"Yes Sir." Sam said as they watched Chris escort Liam to a cell.

* * *

"So Officer McNally, why don't you tell me why you're here today." The department shrink, Dr. Evaline asked.

"I'm here so that I can get back to full duty because of what happened to me last week." Andy said simply as she fidgeted with her hands on her lap.

"Ah yes. I've read the report and I'd like you to tell me what happened." Dr. Evaline said.

"well, I was seeing this man I met at a bar about three months ago. He had come over one night and was drunk, he accused me of sleeping with my partner, which I was not, and then he hit me. I let it go on for a week until he eventually escalated and he… um." Andy trailed off.

"Why did you let it go on for a week?"

"I don't know. I just figured he was drunk and mad and jumping to conclusions, then it was the third night and he was hitting me again and I figured I had let it happen three times already and I was too embarrassed to tell anyone."

"Officer Swarek, your partner, he was the one who found out correct?" she asked looking up from her paper.

"Yes, we had gone to a game and he saw the bruises and I told him that night." Andy said.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I should have come to him sooner and that I was his partner and he would always back me up. He brought me to the station and I filed a report. I've been staying with him since because my apartment is still a mess."

"What is your relationship with Officer Swarek?" she asked peering at Andy through her glasses.

"He's a friend. My partner. I don't know." Andy sighed. "I love him. He loves me. I know he would never ever hurt me like that. He's been helping me a lot because he knows what it's like. His sister was attacked when he was nine." Andy said.

"For something that only happened a week ago, you sure are quite strong. I admire that"

"Sam's helped me a lot. So have my friends. I couldn't do this without them." Andy admitted. She had been talking to Sam a lot lately and he's helped her get past it in no time.

"Well Officer McNally, I don't see a reason you wouldn't be fit for full duty, so on Monday you'll start with a week of desk duty, per doctor's orders, then the next week you'll be back for full duty." Dr. Evaline smiled.

"thank you" Andy smiled as she walked out of the office. She walked through the barn and out the back door to see Sam leaning against his truck. He smiled at her as she jogged her way to the parking lot jumping up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm guessing everything went well?" Sam laughed as she hugged him, burying her head in his neck. She placed a kiss under his ear, before grabbing his face and kissing him. She tightened her legs around his waist as he moaned against her lips.

"McNally…." He warned as she broke the kiss.

"Week of desk duty starting Monday, then back to full duty." She smiled kissing him again.

"That's great Andy." He smiled, dimples making an appearance. Andy let her legs down as her toes touched the ground. She wrapped her arm's around Sam's waist as he ran his hands under the back of her shirt, her shivering at the coolness of his hands.

"I couldn't have gotten through this without you. Thank you so much Sam." Andy said as she kissed him again.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and kissed you all day, I can practicly hear your stomach rumbling so how about we go get some lunch?" Sam laughed.

"Sounds great" Andy said as she opened the passenger door. Sam rounded the truck and was about to get in when he saw Andy's head poking over the hood. They both stood on the running board looking over each other.

"You know what?" she asked.

"what?" Sam asked curiously.

"I will never get tired of kissing you."

Sam ducked in the truck and sat in the seat. "McNally, get in here so I can kiss you"

* * *

**There we have it folks! The last chapter! Thanks for all the amazing support you guys ROCK! Let me know what you thought and I'll also take requests for stories!**


End file.
